I Really Like You
“I Really Like You” is a single by Carly Rae Jepsen, released Monday, March 2, 2015. Carly performed the track on Saturday Night Live; the episode aired April 4, 2015. It is the third track on Carly’s third album, E•MO•TION. It became Carly’s second top-40 hit in America, peaking at #39. Justin Bieber features in the music video. Unlike the positive feeling-good-sound of the song 'I Really Like You' is about a couple, who physical or metaphorically live apart and the feeling of love is narrowed down to 'Really Really Really Really Really Liking' someone. Carly (or the narrator) loves her friend, but wonders how they 'get in the position' of watching late night TV instead of spending time on each other. She's unsure if her friend feels the same for her or if she just 'said too much'. Music Video Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You Lyrics I really wanna stop But I just gotta taste for it I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah Late night watching television But how we get in this position? It's way too soon, I know this isn't love But I need to tell you something I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're out of touch I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation All I wanna do is get into your head Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, and this temptation Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby Late night watching television But how we get in this position? It's way too soon, I know this isn't love But I need to tell you something I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're out of touch I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? Who gave you eyes like that? Said you could keep them I don't know how to act The way I should be leaving I'm running out of time Going out of my mind I need to tell you something Yeah, I need to tell you something I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head When we're out of touch I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? I really really really really really really like you And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too? Trivia *Carly said the word 'really' 67 times in the song. Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs in E•MO•TION